


"looking stupid is an important part of self care"

by btscurtis



Series: We're Always Sack [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Jack Kline, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Candles, College, Cute Jack Kline, Domestic Fluff, Face Masks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Jack Kline, Healthy Relationships, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, M/M, Makeup, Nail Polish, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self Care, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btscurtis/pseuds/btscurtis
Summary: After a grueling essay assignment, Jack and his boyfriend need to decompress and practice some self care. They're cute and in love.(part of a series, but can be read alone)





	"looking stupid is an important part of self care"

A month had passed since their fight, and things had never been better between them. They were respecting and trusting one another. Simon even attended one of Jack’s therapy appointments, to get advice on keeping their relationship happy and healthy.

 

Simon frequently asked Jack things about the paranormal world. Jack had already told him his story, but there was so much to cover about monsters that he couldn’t explain everything in one day. He’d lay on Jack’s lap, just listening for hours about all the creatures and experiences he’s had.

 

It had worried him, to an extent. Because what if Simon got  _ too _ curious? What if he went after more information than Jack knew, and got hurt?

 

But Simon made a vow, just as Jack did to be honest, that he would never put himself in a dangerous situation like that. And Jack believed him wholeheartedly.

 

The only problems he had were keeping a good GPA, and it was refreshing. Not to say college wasn't stressful.

 

“Hey, angel,” Jack heard, along with a door opening, making him snap out of his thoughts.

 

“Hi, Si… what’s that?” Jack inquired, peering at the bag Simon was holding.

 

“Since that essay totally kicked our butts, I thought we needed to practice some self care,” Simon explained, pulling out the items onto the table.

 

Face masks, nail polish, aromatherapy candles, and eyeliner. Among other little trinkets.

 

“Eyeliner is self care?” Jack inquired.

 

“Makes me feel like a bad bitch when I wear it,” Simon explained.

 

“I didn’t know you were into this stuff,” Jack smiled, rifling through the products.

 

“Well, I’m no beauty guru. I wouldn’t be caught dead wearing sparkly nail polish in Kansas. It’s relaxing, though,” Simon replied.

 

Jack let out a small gasp when he saw one of the bottles, picking it up and looking it at different angles. “It’s changing colors!”

 

“Yup,” Simon said, popping the ‘p’. “It’s holographic. I knew you’d love it.”

 

Jack blushed. “How do you even put it on?” 

 

“Let’s not get hasty! There’s a whole process that needs to be followed, nails come last,” Simon said, dramatically getting up and dimming the lights.

 

Jack blinked, chuckling when Simon grabbed the candles and began lighting them.

 

Jack took a deep breath. “Wow, that smells good.”

 

“Supposedly, It’s like, super healing and stuff,” Simon lifted one and waved it under Jack’s nose. “Do you feel healed?”

 

Jack laughed. “Not sure…” He took another sniff. “Actually, I do feel a little less burnt out. That might just be your presence, though.”

 

Simon giggled, then began leaning over the candles to press his lips to Jack’s. “Well, by all means, call me Starship Doctor Leonard McCoy- OW!”

 

Simon recoiled, yelling in pain and yanking his own shirt off, hissing.

 

When he leaned over the candles, his chest touched the flame and burned through his shirt.

 

“God, that hurts like a bitch!” Simon grunted, looking down at the burn on his stomach.

 

“Are you okay?!” Jack asked, looking at the painful blistered flesh.

 

“Yeah, yeah… I’ll just need some ointment on that. Great start to self care,” Simon winced, moving to get up.

 

Jack placed a light hand on Simon’s wrist, holding him still. He closed his eyes, putting his palm over the injury, and it glowed for mere seconds before healing.

 

Simon looked down with wide eyes and a gaping mouth when Jack removed his hands. “Whoa… that still blows my mind..”

 

Jack looked away, embarrassed.

 

“In a good way,” Simon clarified. “Perks of having a half-angel boyfriend.”

 

Jack smiled, moving to kiss him again, before quickly backing away. “Probably should move these,” He reasoned, pushing them to the side.

 

When he had full view of Simon’s bare chest, Jack unintentionally stared longer than he meant to.

 

“Ha, perv,” Simon teased, kissing him, before turning to the other items.

 

“We can get started on the next, and most important step,” Simon chimed. “Face masks! According to YouTubers, they cure cancer, so that should really help my personality.”

 

“Don’t say that!” Jack cackled.

 

Simon struggled with the box, so he handed it over to Jack who pried it open with ease. “What do they do?” Jack inquired.

 

“You put em’ on your face for around fifteen minutes and it hydrates your skin. They’re also really ugly,” Simon described.

 

He pulled out the sticky, face-shaped papery material. “Alright, you first, angel,” Simon said.

 

Jack clamped his eyes shut, cringing when he felt the wet mask be placed on his face.

 

Simon started to laugh hysterically. “Bahahaha! You look like squidward! Oh my god...pfft! Ahahaha!”

 

Jack rolled his eyes. Simon didn’t stop. “a-a-ahahaha! It’s even funnier when you’re mad! You should see yourself!” Simon clutched his stomach, snorting.

 

Jack crossed his arms, pursing his lips. “Let’s see you with one of these hideous things on.”

 

Jack took another one out of the box, unfolding it. When Simon glanced away, he quickly smushed it on the face of his unsuspecting boyfriend. 

 

“Ew!” Simon shuddered. “It got in my mouth.”

 

He readjusted it, so it covered his face. Jack tried to hold back his amusement, but he uncontrollably snickered. “Y-you look so s-st-stupid!” Jack sputtered, cracking up.

 

“Looking stupid is an important part of self care,” Simon stated, holding his head high.

 

Jack laughed. 

 

“Turn around, we’ve got some time to kill before we can take these off,” Simon instructed.

 

Jack obliged. “Should I be scared?”

 

“No, I’m just treating myself by playing with your hair. It’s so voluminous,” Simon marveled, reaching for some hair oil and emulsifying it in his hands.

 

Jack giggled when he felt Simon’s hands start working through his hair, finger-combing through every strand, massaging his scalp.

 

“Mmm,” Jack moaned involuntarily, practically purring.

 

“Remind me to play with your hair more often, angel,” Simon joked.

 

Jack grinned, before realizing something. “Hey, Si?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why do you always call me angel, now?” Jack asked.

 

Simon paused, biting his lip. “Well… that day, when I found out about… everything, you told me you thought I’d be scared of you. I hated that you felt that way. I wanna make sure you remember I accept you for you, always. I can’t stand the thought of you thinking otherwise.”

 

Jack let those most comforting words wash over him. “Have I ever told you you’re the best thing to ever happen to me?”

 

“Only every night and day, but if you wanna go over it again, by all means.”

 

Jack beamed, scooting closer on Simon’s lap, turning his head to kiss him on the cheek. “I love you.”

 

Simon ran slow hands down Jack’s head. “I love you too, angel.”

 

He continued for around ten minutes, before lightly kissing Jack’s neck and whispering “Done.”

 

“Thank you,” Jack murmured, turning around and snuggling him, as an idea popped into his head. “I know! You should let me do your eyeliner.”

 

Simon’s eyes widened. “No!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“If I go the graphic design route, I’m gonna need _my_ _eyes_ ,” Simon emphasized.

 

“But you did my hair and now I want to do something for you,” Jack whined.

 

Simon gave in. “Okay… but my eyes stay closed and if you stab my eye out you better use those powers quick.”

 

Jack squealed, grabbing and opening the eyeliner. After having it positioned in his hand, he settled down on Simon.

  
“Is this just an excuse to sit on my lap?” Simon asked with a chuckle.

 

“No! I’m gonna make your eyes pop,” Jack insisted.

 

Gently, he cupped Simon’s face and cradled it in his hands. Jack squinted his eyes and carefully began tracing the thin winged lines with absolute concentration.

 

Jack capped the eyeliner stick. 

 

“It’s not that hard,” Jack said, shrugging.

 

Tilting his head in disbelief, Simon grabbed his phone to check himself in the camera app. Once it loaded, he gasped audibly.

 

“You actually did it!?” Simon exclaimed.

 

“Uh, yup?” Jack replied.

 

“But...it’s even. Neat and tidy. You even winged it, and without stabbing me,” Simon balked.

 

“Is that impressive?” Jack questioned, innocently.

 

“Uh, hell yeah! It took me years of practice to master it, and you’re better than me! When did you learn how to do this?” Simon said.

 

“Today,” Jack deadpanned.

 

Simon blinked slowly. “Okay. I don’t wear eyeliner often, but when I do, you’ve gotta do it for me now.”

 

Jack grinned from ear to ear, showing a thumbs up.

 

“Are you ready for the climax- wait, that sounds dirty- the big finish of self care?” Simon asked, dramatically.

 

Jack nodded furiously.

 

Simon reached for the nail polish, holding it up to a beaming Jack. “We’re gonna be the prettiest boys in Kansas.”

 

“The world isn’t ready for Sack,” Jack referenced, giggling.

 

Simon opened the bottle and took hold of Jack’s smooth hand. With a tender touch, he began applying the holographic polish, careful not to get it on the skin.

 

Once he finished Jack’s left hand, he was mesmerized. “It’s like magic,” Jack whispered, watching the changing colors sparkle in the candle light.

 

“Just like you,” Simon spoke softly, starting to work on the other hand.

 

When he finished, Jack wouldn’t stop thanking him and staring in awe at the work he did. He was miffed at the fact he couldn’t apply Simon’s due to his nails still being wet, so Jack dried them from the small, fragrant flames.

 

“You have beautiful nails. They’re so even and maintained,” Jack complimented, as he slowly painted.

 

“Yours are nothing to sneeze at either. Never seen such short nails be that beautiful,” Simon replied.

 

Once they both had their nails painted and dried, they decided it was finally time to take their masks off. They sighed in relief when they peeled them, feeling the weight lifted.

 

“I feel like I have a new face,” Jack said, touching his cheeks. “Feel my face. It’s crazy!”

 

They spent an obnoxious amount of time fawning over their soft, moisturized skin. “We’re just gonna get our faces dirty from touching them,” Simon realized.

 

“I don’t care. My face feels like a baby. I’m gonna appreciate it.”

 

After some meaningless chatter, they both decided it was time for bed, and Simon blew out the candles sitting on the floor. They kissed with bleary, sleepy eyes, and flopped onto their bed. Jack intertwined their sparkly hands, and Simon entangled their bodies close-knit.

 

They fell asleep, feeling cared for and loved.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm literally crying because Sack is too cute :( it hurts :(
> 
> I have NEVER wanted to expand on my stories before but these 2 nerds got me fucked up...we stan cute boys in love :')
> 
> feel free to comment/leave kudos if you love Sack!


End file.
